


从良 01

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 01

1-1

阿云嘎第一次见郑云龙是在王晰的场子里。

这天晚上他们请了有名气的DJ，半夜一点沸得不行，也不知道是谁想起的新奇主意，大半个舞池都盖上了荧光色的网，一群花花绿绿的人，鱼一样在网下扭着，看着像挣扎却又是极沉浸的。

阿云嘎身边的人为他开出一条路，他像拿着避水珠，浪潮自他身前散开，又在他身后涌上。他穿过这密集的鱼群，只觉得嘈杂又无趣，如果王晰今天给他的东西不那么令人满意，他就要把老王常盘的核桃打碎去磨豆浆。

然而当他看见郑云龙的时，他知道他喝不上核桃味儿的豆浆了。

 

阿云嘎对郑云龙这个人只是耳闻，毕竟关于他的话传的都太邪乎，鬼知道王晰早几年在哪摸着个嫩坯子，调一调教一教竟还拿得上台面了，翻弄翻弄的是把这四九城都搅了一通，再难啃的石头多不过一个晚上，也要被沁成渣，两瓣屁股香香软软的比女人还好肏，就连老港的大路元帅也是要打着飞的来摸一下。

不过郑云龙最绝的是他那双眼睛，传言说人只要被他含着水眼的注视了，就要把自己的秘密全都捧给他，下到生辰八字星座身份证号码，上到盘口实布机密成员名单，连带着金库里精确到毫克的储备都要详详细细的倒出来。

彼时阿云嘎刚回国，要重新把华北的生意拢回来，忙起来焦头烂额的，自是没时间探探这浪荡美人，那些闲碎的言语他也不过从斑斑斓的酒席上听过，当时那些人醉红了脸，开始讲一些不着边际的下流话，却总是离不开郑云龙这个名字，这时候就有浇凉水的发问，瞧您这么熟悉看来是搞上过，然后那个醉酒的脸上就更红，有些悻悻的摇头说王刮皮看的太严，没个什么大事儿是碰不上那口软的，要是碰上了，那就是王刮皮真的要刮皮咯。

 

王刮皮就是王晰，怎么说是刮皮呢，只能说这人滑的很，说贪也不贪，却总要拿着利刃贴过旁人的皮面，磨的人汗毛直立鸡皮疙瘩撒了一地，他再舔着嘴唇捡些自己想要的东西，他不伤人根骨，却蚀人神经。

这也是为什么这个东北落魄家来的男人，能在这争得驴头马面的四九城摇出自己的一方地儿，王晰的网很大却很轻，还裹着好看的皮囊缀着柔软的羽毛，让人看起来只觉得是附着而已，并没什么危害，像舞池里的荧光网，人们以为那只是欢愉的添加剂，却没想到那却是悄无声息的索命环。

每每想到这，阿云嘎就一万个庆幸他是王晰的旧友，两个人儿时都在北方，祖家有些交情，到父辈又多些帮衬，王晰的家虽是在东北有些落寞，但老工业的落后总是要转型，好在王晰争气，吃了许些苦也饶出几分脸面，虽然他做的也不是什么正经营生。

而在他那些不正经的营生里，最正经的就是皮条客了。

 

不得不说，皮条客的活计，王晰做的是真好，他的眼光太毒，总能挑着好货，这或许也和他在潘家园盘过几间档口有关。不过这些阿云嘎以往是不在意的，他出国做事之前王晰挑着好的先往他那送，不俗是不俗，偶尔留几个耍几天却也没了意思，没想到他出去待不过几年，王晰竟真捞着个宝。

阿云嘎还记得晚饭前王晰给他打电话，本来是一封邮件的事儿非要把他折腾来，隔着信号塔阿云嘎都能看见王晰挑起的眉和像狐狸一样的笑眼。

是了，这样的浪荡美人在怀，谁能不笑呢。

 

灯光不昏暗，只是时有时无，蓝蓝紫紫的落了一身，阿云嘎看见一双白到病态的腿骑坐在王晰身上，那腿很长，软沙发被他占去了许些地方，那个男人手落在王晰的肩上和胸口，正低着头啜饮王晰为他捧上的甜酒。

阿云嘎可以看清男人的粉舌一下一下舔着那杯百利甜，像猫儿喝奶，然后就要用那带着奶气的舌尖去和王晰接吻，阿云嘎没由来的想阻止这个吻，于是他很不合时宜的叫了王晰一声

“晰哥。”

王晰从猫儿的怀抱中探出头来看他，然而猫儿却把脸攀上来索要那个没开始的吻，王晰有些不耐烦的拨了拨他的脸，手在他腰间不轻不重的拍了一下，冲已经落座的阿云嘎点了点下巴，只低了一嗓子

“去。”

 

于是阿云嘎看见只穿着长衬衫的男人在王晰身上站起来，不客气的踩过王晰的腿，再踩过沙发迈到他身前，同他在前人身上一样的动作，打开双腿跪下，他的臀尖蹭过阿云嘎的膝盖，顺理成章的坐到他的肉多的大腿上，他极好看的手撑上阿云嘎的跨，樱粉色的唇还沾着未干的奶渍，淡淡的逸着香，像刚吮吸完乳汁的小羊。

阿云嘎就这么猝不及防的撞入传说里的那潭水里，晶亮亮的映着世界上所有的美好。

原来他就是郑云龙。

果然衬得起这四九城的风云。

 

阿云嘎倒是没想到王晰那么大方的把人打包过来。

他推开卧室门的一刹那就在想王晰是要盘算他什么，毕竟洗尘宴用不上年份这么足的酒。

然而现在’思考’明显不是聪明人该做的事，阿云嘎似乎是被无形的手推搡着到床边，俯下身来亲吻这头湿漉漉的小羊，郑云龙身上的奶香味让人想起成熟女人的怀抱，这势必要经年累月的泡在奶桶子里才行。

阿云嘎的眼又沉了一分，为他将启的这坛酒又加上了些年份。

郑云龙跪起身攀附着这个吻，他腿上的衬衫夹掉了几环，他在吻中去捞阿云嘎的手，握着他的指头解自己的扣子，贝色的扣子没几颗，剥两下就散了。

阿云嘎被指上凉软的触感从吻中唤醒，他看见郑云龙脖子上打着一个浅茶色的蝴蝶结，软丝带顺着腰腹缠绕，绑过他好捏的臀，在安静的性器上落了一个收尾，仍是一个好看的蝴蝶结。

郑云龙见阿云嘎停止了吻，便把衬衫脱了一半挂在手臂上，他把自己的身体展露在他眼前，颔着下巴尖，缓缓的抬眼睛，睫毛扑闪扑闪缀着珠光，他说

“这是晰哥给您的礼物。”

他的声音不绵软，但很撩人。

 

阿云嘎听得见自己的气息变粗了，他在尽力用最轻的手法把人摁在床上，郑云龙很配合着他躺下，还要一只手指勾过阿云嘎的衣领，把他拉扯的离自己更近一些，然后再在耳边送上一声轻柔的喃昵

“请用吧。”

郑云龙被王晰教的很好，他每一寸肌肤似乎都是为情爱而生，软滑却不腻，勾着人的手要再多盘桓一会儿，他粉色的小樱桃会在揉捏两下之后就硬起来，匀称的腰线上是惹眼的腹肌，将近一米九的个子在床上展现着冲突的美学，坚韧又脆弱，叫人想又不想把他捏碎。

阿云嘎没有抽开他身上的丝带，只扒开他好捏的臀瓣直接肏了进去，王晰知道他不会去做那些费事的前戏，送来的人总是熟的。

但很少有人像郑云龙这样熟而不烂。

阿云嘎在顶到他深处时叫他的名字

“郑云龙？”

破碎的喃昵在回应他，他又问

“没个花名？”

郑云龙疲软的摇摇头，顺道沉了小腹把阿云嘎的粗热吃得更深了。阿云嘎有些皱眉的低吟，他并不喜欢被打断的提问，便又惩罚性质的避开身下人的敏感点去胡乱的顶，直到郑云龙哭着去咬他的鼻尖才稍微松了劲儿，他继续说

“我给你取个名字吧

Bombalurina

或是Cassandra”

阿云嘎才从意大利回来，带着优雅又好听的弹舌，然而郑云龙无法复述他的发音，险些笨拙的咬了舌头，于是阿云嘎便把自己的舌送进他的口腔，亲自教他弹舌的技巧。

在两条软肉的交缠中，阿云嘎说

“我要叫你绒绒。”

不是询问，是直接给郑云龙打上了标签。

那朵浪荡美人，现在以后，都是他的绒绒。

 

 

 

1-2

阿云嘎久违的睡了个懒觉

打从他记事起，五点半的阳光雷打不动的陪着他，他并不是家族里嫡亲的那一脉，自然知晓要比旁人更努力些，他父母早逝以此便机缘巧合的养在老太爷身边，好在他自小学什么都快，性格又稳，着实受长辈垂爱，然而这样的出挑自然是不好的，他折过一条腿，断过三根肋骨，也差点失去过一只眼睛，他知道这是摆在明面上的教育，少年人的英雄主义让他不肯弯折也不肯退让，挺着胸膛去迎接暴风雷雨。

老太爷也不劝他，甚至连他在医院住了半个月也没去看一眼。

他在盐湖中舔过窒息的味道，他在东北的山林里用鼻腔尝过雪的冰凉，他在抽着绿的原野上知道了被马儿拉扯的痛，英雄主义为他换来一身血淋淋的伤，新伤叠着旧痕，他终于学会了藏拙，在他十七岁的时候。

他仍记得老太爷与叔辈落在他肩上赞赏的眼光。

 

阿云嘎盯着天花板好一阵，他很少去回忆过往，却被一晚的软梦勾起了柔肠。

郑云龙在他睁眼之前就离开了，床平平整整的，仿佛没有美人曾过的痕迹，然而他身上还未清洗的粘/腻告诉他昨晚确实有一场旖旎的风光。

令人食髓知味。

阿云嘎并没有在床上流连，起身去冲了个澡，大浴巾松松的遮在胯下，他大方的把健硕的脊背留给阳光。

他拨通了今天第一通电话，然而那边却是响了几声才被接起，阿云嘎的嗓子里还有没化尽的春，以至于声音有些不亮，他沉着说

“晰哥。”

“什么事。”聪明人的交流往往是单刀直入没一句废话，其实是阿云嘎不想废话了，王晰想来也是懒与他扯那些弯弯绕绕，抹开他性感的声，说

“后儿晚上我做局……”

“……去……龙儿 ，别闹”这是一句短暂的插入语，王晰假意咳了一下，又对着电话这头讲，

“你来给我抬一抬。”

阿云嘎应了之后就撂了电话，他可以想到那边将涌起什么样的春潮。

 

不，他其实想不到。

阿云嘎无法窥见郑云龙在王晰身边的样子。

郑云龙是刚从大奶桶里捞出来，整个人泛着香醇的甜，在没拉窗帘的大卧室里发着光。他看见王晰在打电话，于是从背后环过去要骚他的痒，然而却被王晰拨开香软的唇，叫他别闹。

猫儿是有脾气的，而且还臭的很。

郑云龙不开心的绕到王晰身前，连条浴巾也不披，赤条条的跪伏着，他用脸拱开王晰的睡袍，找到那根逗猫棒兀自玩了起来。

王晰在喘息加重前放下了手机，窄长的眼睨着垮间耸动的黑发，软软的磨的他腿根痒，他往后倾了倾身，捞起一块软枕给自己垫上，一只脚踩上了郑云龙软嫩的大腿，他用脚趾掐着白肉，郑云龙的皮肤太白了，随便什么样的揉捏都会留下痕迹，他的一条腿面霎时就红了大片。

王晰感觉到郑云龙吮吸的更卖力了。

人人都传扬着郑云龙是四九城里顶高级的高级应召，然而真正尝过这味道的人却没几个，王晰是开创者自然有他一份，阿云嘎算是排得上第二的，其他的人后来多是残了，废了，落魄了，也不值一提。

 

王晰忍不住按着郑云龙的头，一下深喉。

郑云龙之前唱过歌，喉咙比别的人要开些，这样彻底的插入叫两个人都极舒服。他花白的屁股撅得更高，晃眼的腰沉着，是好看的不能再好的曲线。王晰的手开始使力，他不管郑云龙会不会因为这样的抽插而窒息，只是发着狠的叫他吮吸自己的性器。郑云龙努力的调整呼吸，一次又一次把王晰的肉棒送到自己的口腔深处，他的唇包裹着牙齿，给粗鲁的阴茎提供了一个绝对安全柔软的环境，王晰是有些瘦的，但他可以用他的下体填满郑云龙的嘴，在这样没有几分活动间隙的湿软里，郑云龙嘴角被挤出些白沫，又被口水冲着滴在床上。

王晰恶趣味的顶着郑云龙的嗓子眼，把腻人的淫叫都压回去，只剩零星的闷哼。

他的眼睛不大却可以注意到很多细小的动作，比如郑云龙正要把手背到腿间去狎弄自己的穴口，被王晰眼尖的发现并及时拍掉了胳膊。郑云龙自知小动作被发现，有些不安的瞄了一眼王晰的神情，又继续卖力的吮吸那管炙热，带着些许讨好的味道。

 

又是一下深喉之后，王晰扯着郑云龙的头发把他拉开，奶猫的颊上已经醉着酡色，湿漉漉的眼随着大口的呼吸而滑了几滴泪，当真是绝妙的可人儿。

王晰把手覆上去，刮了两滴泪在指腹，用咸湿去划郑云龙的唇。几乎是满怀渴望的，郑云龙把王晰的指头邀请到舌尖，卖弄的炫耀他昨天新学会的弹舌。

然而王晰似乎并不喜欢这个，猝不防的把手指抽出来，脸冰的吓人。郑云龙被扯得有些踉跄，他茫然中抬头撞上王晰的眼，漆黑的瞳仁里没有一丝情愫，他薄唇翕动，随之而落的是一个响亮的巴掌，在郑云龙脸上烫下个掌印，五指清晰

“谁让你学的。”

 

这巴掌好大力，郑云龙被打的偏头，泪水扬了几颗在被上，碎落成好看的花。

郑云龙只学王晰教他的东西。

他只能学王晰教他的东西。

他把头扭过来，伏着身子呜咽的认错，试图把嘴凑近王晰的卵蛋以表虔诚，然而王晰并不给他悔过的机会，他抬起腿用脚心推开郑云龙的脸，坐起身子一个字也不留的转身出了卧室，连一个眼神也没剩下。

满屋子漾起的情即刻就散了，郑云龙颓然的蜷在被子里，眼神空洞不知道看着哪，眨眼之间缓缓的淌着泪。

 

郑云龙十几岁就被王晰捡了回去，那时他的脸还没长开，老大的个子只有眼睛是好看的。王晰就凭着这一滩水把他从垃圾堆里扒拉出来，当时买回去那么多孩子，只有郑云龙一个人被留在了王晰身边。

也不知道命运从那一刻起于郑云龙而言是幸或不幸。

不过他最起码不用再和野狗抢凉包子，也不用再和比他壮的人打架，他可以睡在柔软的床上，沉沦在美丽的梦里。

然而在他第一次被灌肠之后他想逃了，可是安稳的生活已经绊住了他，他躲不开王晰看似温柔的网。那天大雨，郑云龙被从公园的湖里拎出来，又脏又臭令人作呕。

是王晰亲自帮他洗的澡，他把他身上每一处都抠干净了，那手法温柔至极，嗓音也软的不像话，抹开嗓子在郑云龙耳边说，

“龙儿不喜欢晰哥吗？什么要逃呢。”

郑云龙从来没有听过这样好听的声音，当时他仿佛只能机械的摇头，那人说什么是什么，全没有反抗的心思。

 

于是郑云龙把自己献给了王晰，从肉体到灵魂，一寸一毫都被剥削尽了。

那年他十五岁，此后的十年里他一直在王晰身边，成为他豢养的猫儿。

什么是自由？

对于郑云龙来说，可以肆意的亲吻王晰那就是自由。

十年里，他见到阳光的次数都屈指可数，因为王晰不想让他的肌肤被紫外线灼伤，所以才有了他现在病态的白。

他也很少见其他的什么东西，自然的光景，车马的街市，形形色色的人，他都没有见过，他的生命里只有王晰，只能有王晰。

十年，漫漫人生的十分之一，可以学好多好多的东西，而郑云龙却什么都不会，连穿衣服也难能系好扣子，他所有的技能都退化了，仿佛只为一项能力而服务。

做爱。

他只会做爱。

 

王晰把他泡在牛奶桶里，连穴里都要被香甜的奶填满，他肠子被折腾的不好，总是在温热的奶桶中绞痛，此时王晰会摸摸他的头，在耳边落下吻去缓解他的艰难。后几年里身量不再长了，他便只吃流食，绞痛的感觉也渐少了。

他喜欢王晰嘛？

不，

因为他并不知道什么是喜欢。

他的生命中只有王晰是彩色的，他没得挑选。

那王晰喜欢郑云龙？

呔，

怎么可能，

他不知多少次掰掉郑云龙的下巴，只因为他伸出舌头的样子不够好看，他无数次的用手指沾着冰凉的膏体摸进郑云龙的穴里，经年累月，那个地方被他搞得柔软湿烂，多摸两下都要淫靡的出水。

王晰很少真的去肏郑云龙，他只是拿手干，或者经常用些工具，他也不愿意去亲他，哪怕那唇舌是自己调教出来的甜软。

 

果子的成熟期有些漫长，但这值得等待。

王晰用十年的光景捧出他的至宝，他的手臂上缠了绸缎一样的软剑，为他在暗夜里披荆斩棘，与曾经蛰伏的他一起在这四九城里搅弄风云。

郑云龙并不在意他的穴里装的是哪个人的性器，只要王晰肯吻他的唇，摸他的发，只要王晰可以在郑云龙耳边喃昵，他便再没什么不开心的事了。

 

郑云龙的泪水流的差不多，他在床上也趴倦了，抖了抖腿去做他该做的事。

他修长的指划过一排又一排的假阳具，挑了根最顺眼的固定在落地镜前，他对着镜中不着寸缕的自己缓缓跪下，他的舌不经意卷过唇，带着一些爱欲的粘稠，他十指分的很开，然也只有指腹撑在地上，他对着镜子看了半响，又觉得这样的动作不好，蹙着眉站起身又重新跪下去。

这一次他把腰又塌下去些，眼中的水雾也盈上了，是比刚才要好看些。

然而郑云龙并不满足，他知道王晰是极苛刻的，这样的表现是无法获得王晰的褒奖。于是他不厌其烦的一遍又一遍矫正着姿势，连瞳仁偏动的分毫都要一丝不差了。

是了，没什么人是天生的性爱玩具。

郑云龙那些勾人的样子不过是他每天练出来的，他对着镜子，在王晰的鞭笞下，一个细节一个细节的练出来。

既然可以练出来，那为什么非的是郑云龙。

因为他的熟练可以被那副天真的眼所掩盖，不管他的穴吃过多少根性器，只要他轻轻眨眼，羽睫煽动，仍是个雏儿的样子。

男人不都喜欢这个？

 

不知道过了多久，他在这密闭的房间里感受不到时间的流逝，他仿若匠人一样打磨着自己，疯魔一样追求极致的艺术。

直到他被假阳具玩射了，才满意的抿着嘴去洗澡。

随后有人来为他穿衣服，他想去找王晰了。穿上裤子前，他又去摸了一个艳粉色的跳蛋，一股脑的塞进去，安置好了才继续被穿裤子。

 

 

 

 

1-3

 

然而郑云龙并不喜欢穿裤子，他斜歪在商务车宽阔的后座上，有些烦躁的把裤子蹬掉，腿间的东西由于拉扯往外滑了半寸，露出个粉色的尾巴，郑云龙便大敞着腿，脚蹬在司机的靠背上，伸出食指把跳蛋推进去，路上颠簸，有些掌握不好分寸，过减速带的时候把自己顶出一声浪叫，他并没有要刻意的勾引谁，只是打开嗓子，就是这样的声音而已。

他才不管司机是否硬到头皮发麻，只等车停稳了有人给他开门，他光着两条大腿踩着鞋便扭身进了电梯。

这是直通王晰办公室的，只属于郑云龙的，专属电梯。

 

腐烂的灵魂要顶着好壳子才能出来招摇撞骗，王晰给自己挑的壳子极好，顺应当下新媒体的趋势，他从单一纸媒转型，做起了传媒界的大拿，踩着互联网的初潮转了个钵满盆盈，这才让他在海淀区也有了栋自己的楼。

郑云龙是个软脚虾，十几秒的电梯也是站不住。

电梯门一开，他就蹬了鞋直往王晰的老板椅里钻。

王晰的办公室四季恒温，永远铺着雪白的长绒地毯，一天换两遍，比王晰自己的内裤还要干净。

 

阿云嘎正坐在沙发上喝茶，翘着个腿和王晰争论分点的问题，他们局子还没做起来，就已经在瓜分猎物尸体了。郑云龙的到来不过只是一个小插曲，王晰也没管身上多了一个大只的黏人精，指尖划过眼前的电子屏，对阿云嘎立起两根手指头，声音是冷静的低沉

“不能再多了。”

然而阿云嘎也肃然的回应他

“三成。”也是一副不妥协的样子。

王晰皱了皱眉头，佯怒的叫了他一声

“嘎子。”

阿云嘎也学他

“晰哥。”

 

王晰轻轻的叹了口气，换了种语气

“是不是好兄弟了。”

阿云嘎不饶他

“亲兄弟还要明算帐呢。”

王晰咬了咬后槽牙，他捏着郑云龙脖颈的手微微使力，手下便传来一声他想要的嘤咛。

他看见阿云嘎的表情有些松动。

王晰注意到自打郑云龙进来之后，阿云嘎的眼光就不遮掩的落在他身上，表面装的冷酷样子心里却实打实的渴望。

阿云嘎也不避讳被王晰看出来他想要什么，甚至还要挑眉以作挑衅，然后他就听见王晰说

“二点五，哥再送你个东西。”

 

一个粉色的小开关被划着弧线接到了阿云嘎手中，他有些摸不着头脑的捻着看了一圈，拨动了一个摁扭。

“啊嗯……”郑云龙在王晰怀里缩的更紧了，好长两条腿盘踞在王晰身上轻颤，夹着王晰的腰腹艰难的磨着。

阿云嘎觉得自己脑门都热了，他向后一靠，一只胳膊搭在沙发背上，另一只手松了松领带，沉着眼睛看王晰，显然是收下了这样的厚礼。

王晰对着阿云嘎笑得不见眼珠子，侧过头在郑云龙的唇上落了个蜻蜓点水，拍了拍他柔嫩的臀瓣，说

“去吧。”

郑云龙虽然是有些不舍王晰身上的温度，但仍乖巧的下来，走到阿云嘎面前一手扶着他的膝盖颤巍巍的跪下，膝行一步，将柔软的唇贴在阿云嘎的西裤上，盘桓了两圈就已经可以窥见欲望的端倪。

他没有用手，只是用碎牙便叩开了阿云嘎的腰带，舌尖卷着拉锁，把男性的味道放出来。他把自己的脸埋在阿云嘎半硬的腿间，像嗅着三月的花儿一样吮吸着阿云嘎荷尔蒙的味道，待他餍足的皱皱鼻，便把重头戏从男士内裤中请出来。

那根性器半硬的钻出来，郑云龙把唇舌凑过去，帮他剥下半掩着的包皮，紫红色的肉便即刻显现在他眼前，前端已经开始涌着透明的粘液，郑云龙把他闲置的细手抬了上来，用指腹划过呤口，沾得指上粘粘的就往嘴里抹。

待到叫阿云嘎瞧够了，他再一次把唇舌凑过去，先是给汩汩涌着水的龟头一个亲吻，然后再用软舌扫过柱身，他把身子沉的够低，可以从凉凉的阴囊开始舔舐，他仰着脸，任巨大的阴茎在他脸上磨擦，他像舔着一根极大的棒棒糖，眼中的怨念似是写着为什么这么大，为什么不能一口气都吃掉。

 

阿云嘎不敢再去看郑云龙，他怕他会脱口而出身份证号码。

他撇了一眼王晰，然而王晰带着金边眼镜正低着头看报，完全不好奇他们这边的状况。

阿云嘎低吟了一声，因为他的龟头被浸入了一方柔软的湿润，他看着郑云龙扶着他的性器，一寸一寸，缓缓的，全都吞了进去，他能感觉得到他顶到了他的嗓子根，带着呜呜的震动。

他把手上握着的开关拨到头，于是他看见了郑云龙的脸都埋在他的耻毛里，呜咽呜咽的吞咽着。

阿云嘎感觉腿间凉凉的，他坐起身去挖郑云龙的脸，他的眼已经红了，漾着无限的水光与春色，他的唇不自觉的微张着，嘴角还挂着不属于他的粘稠。

爱意来的莫名，阿云嘎想和他接吻。

要知道阿云嘎从不和这样的应召接吻，他只真诚的吻过一个人，而郑云龙是第二个他想主动凑上唇的人。

而郑云龙似乎并不想要这个带着情的吻，他躲开了阿云嘎覆上来的锋利薄唇，缓缓起身，用指尖撩过阿云嘎的颈，使他仰头注视着自己，不知不觉间郑云龙已经骑到了阿云嘎的身上，他一手撩起自己碍事的蚕丝长衫，一手把小穴里的粉色玩具扯出来随意的扔到地上，然后扶着阿云嘎的性器，像在镜子前练习过千百遍一样，用最撩人的角度一点点的吞进自己身体里。

 

阿云嘎第一次在别人面前做爱，虽然他现在仍是衣冠楚楚，性器被湿软包裹了也没露出来，但他确实在和人做爱。虽然阿云嘎和王晰是旧友，但是他们叫应召也是要开两间房的，尽管阿云嘎知道王晰压根没在看他，但这种暴露的耻感仍让阿云嘎有些难受，他发狠的掐着郑云龙腰，他看见他拧着眉落下疼痛的泪水，自己心里的不舒服也被安抚了，于是他渴望更多郑云龙滚大的泪珠。

郑云龙很配合他，几乎是顶一下哭一声，断断续续嘤嘤啊啊的，泪水掉在胸口一片湿糯，阿云嘎忍不住去擒落在他胸上的泪珠，凑过头去却吮吸到一颗硬硬的果实，舔咬过去，那嘤咛更盛了。

他唇齿碾在他身上，克制不住的叫他昨晚给郑云龙起的新名字

“绒绒……”

王晰从报纸中抬眼，注视着这春日里肆意的交淫。

他对阿云嘎沉醉的脸不感兴趣，他只是不喜欢阿云嘎给他的东西乱起名字，他把报纸合上，靠进他舒适的老板椅中，十指交叉，用沉美的低音打破那快要到顶峰的性事

“两成。”

 

郑云龙听到王晰说话之后便不动了，翘嫩的臀不再浪荡，阿云嘎的性器还在他的身体里，他只是乖巧的含着，便再没了动作。

阿云嘎正是要到快感的巅峰，却没想王晰还来这样一手，他那双熬死过鹰的眼睛不藏锋芒的看向王晰。然而王晰也是没在怕的，歪着头好整以暇的看他。

眼光交错，迸出些冰花，这屋里的气温骤降，只有阿云嘎和郑云龙连接的地方是滚烫的。

还是阿云嘎先说话了

“晰哥”

“我一成都不要，算白帮你这个忙。”

王晰抬了抬眼睛等他的后文

“你这宝贝，借我一天。”阿云嘎压着郑云龙的腰，发狠的顶了一下逼出声嘤咛。

 

王晰眨眼的速度和他的语速一样慢，他笑着把金丝眼镜收起来，从老板椅中起身

“请便。”

他转身进了电梯，

“活着送回来就行。”

电梯门关上了。

 

阿云嘎正要在无人之地开始认真享用属于他的大餐时，郑云龙眼底翻涌的落寞徒然闯进他的心底，这一刻他才知道，郑云龙并不只是一个高级应召，不只是一个性爱的玩具，但他还不知道郑云龙和王晰之间的牵绊，只猛的萌生出想劝人从良的想法。

 

男人两大爱好，拉良家妇女下水，劝风尘女子从良。

 

 

 


End file.
